Our Harmony
by kab16
Summary: Musical challenge stolen from rikoxriko. 4 random songs, 4 suliet stories. "Sawyer wanted to pull that mask right off her. He wanted her to stop being so damn afraid of letting him see her crack. He’ll always have her back, even when she was breaking."


_**A/N: **_So, I attempted to do a musical challenge stolen from rikoxriko. _Attempted_ being the key word here. The rules were these:

_Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

Well…I failed miserably. I guess time limits just aren't my thing. I also skipped some songs that I couldn't come up with anything for. Anyhow, some of the songs really worked for me, so I decided to take those, spend _much longer_ than a few minutes on them, and came up with these. They are all quite longer drabbles, but still pretty short. Hope you enjoy it!

I'm throwing this one out for _teh-Sara_ and _KaydenceRei_, both your writing always inspires me!!

_**Pairing: **_Juliet and Sawyer

Merry Happy-Kate Nash

_But you obviously, you didn't want to stick around_

_So I learnt form you_

_I can be alone, yeah  
I can watch a sunset on my own_

Juliet sat on the dock, thinking about all that had taken place. It's been three weeks. Three weeks since she watched the freighter explode. Three weeks since he promised her he'd get her off this island. Three weeks since he left without her.

Jack had saved her. Jack had protected her one no one else would. And Jack had left her with nothing but empty promises and a kiss meant for Kate.

And yet her mind still only has room for Jack.

She knew that she was never the one he wanted. His mind only had room for Kate.

Well, she didn't need him. She didn't need anyone. Ever since she came to this island, she'd been alone. She learned how to take care of herself. How to be independent. How to appear to be heartless. How to be someone who could survive this place.

But as hard as she tried, she couldn't keep the tears from falling.

She heard footsteps and quickly tried to wipe her tears away. She didn't even look up to see who came to sit beside her. She just prayed that whoever it was wasn't looking hard enough to see through her.

"Sunset's pretty."

She faked a smile. "Yeah."

James stared at her a moment, then slowly moved his hand to catch a tear she'd missed. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." She jerked away from his touch.

"Hey, calm down, Blondie," He said with his hands in the air. "It's alright."

"What's alright, James?" She snapped, unable to stop herself. "The fact that we're still on this god damn island? The fact that right now, at this very moment, a five year old version of me is out there, chasing Rachel through are backyard? Or that Daniel is border line insane and spends his days staring at a four year old girl?" Juliet didn't even bother to hold back her tears as she continued. "Or is it that we have absolutely nothing left and all we are doing is waiting for people that are _never coming back_?!"

She sobbed freely now and covered her face with her hands.

At first Sawyer just sat there frozen, wondering at this new side of the girl that he was just beginning to like. But, listening to her cry, he knew he had to do something.

"Hey," he said gently, pulling her into him. "It's okay. It sucks, I know."

She nodded against his chest and continued to cry. He rubbed her back in silence until she calmed a bit.

"You're wrong, you know," he finally said. "We don't have nothing left. We've got this great beach, beautiful sunset, a nice house with warm showers. We've got real food, Jin, Miles, even crazy Dan." He got a small laugh from that. "We've got each other," he continued softly.

She looked up at him then, and he could see real emotion in her eyes. Pain, fear, and a little of something else.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't mention it," he smiled. "Said I got your back, didn't I? I'm here whenever you need me."

And, though she'd never say it aloud, she did need him. So she rested her head against his shoulder and he draped his arm around her.

And she didn't even realize that she had stopped thinking of Jack as the two sat in a perfect silence and watched the sun dip into the sea.

Nightswimming-R.E.M.

_  
Nightswimming deserves a quiet night  
I'm not sure all these people understand  
It's not like years ago,  
The fear of getting caught,  
Of recklessness and water  
They cannot see me naked  
These things, they go away,  
Replaced by everyday_

"James, come on!" Juliet laughed, running barefoot through the cool sand.

He lagged behind, watching the moonlight dance in her hair.

Juliet reached the water's edge and dipped her feet in. "James!" she called again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your horses." He grumbled.

It had been her idea, to celebrate this way. It was right here that they shared their first kiss one year ago exactly. She thought it would be fun, picnic by the water and a romantic walk along the beach. But so far, all he wanted was to get back to their bed where the real fun would be.

Juliet looked over to him and rolled her eyes. He was still yards behind her, moving slower than ever, looking as if none of this mattered to him at all. Well fine, if that's how he wanted it, maybe she'd just be too tired for sex tonight after all.

Of course, she could just hurry him up a little…

Sawyer watched as she ran full speed to the dock and didn't stop until she was at its end.

"What is she up to now?" he muttered.

She only paused for a second before pulling off her shirt and pants. She hesitated, then slowly unhooked her bra and dove in.

"Jesus Christ…"Sawyer mumbled, suddenly feeling the need to catch up. He hurried to the dock, threw his clothes off and jumped in after her.

She laughed at him and swam further out as fast as she could.

But, now that he had the motivation, he was able to reach her quickly.

He grabbed hold of her feet and she screamed playfully as he pulled her into him. "Where do you think you're going, Blondie?"

"Nowhere now," she murmured as she wrapped herself around him.

They kissed passionately, bobbing in the small waves.

When they finally broke apart, their breathing heavy, Juliet smiled. "Finally decided to join me, I see."

Sawyer grinned back. "Finally decided doing something worth joining, I see."

She splashed some water at him, but he quickly grabbed he wrist and moved his lips back to hers.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too."

They kissed once more, then Juliet untangled herself and swam away, and he gladly chased after.

From Where You Are-Lifehouse _**(These lyrics work so unnaturally well for post finale Suliet, it actually kind of scares me)**_

_I miss the years that were erased  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face  
I miss all the little things I never thought that they'd mean everything to me  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here_

He'd spend the whole day in bed sometimes. He couldn't get himself to get up because he had nothing to get up for. He'd just lie in the dark with his eyes closed and watch her.

He'd watch her running on the beach. He'd watch her jumping of the dock in barely any clothes at all. He watched her dance through the sand. Watch her examining car after car after hippie car. He'd just lie there and watch her cooking dinner, watch the sun light up her face and melt away her icy eyes day after day until he couldn't even remember what she looked like to him when they first met. And he watched her eyes ice over again as she told him she changed her mind.

Sometimes he'd feel her arms around him and he'd turn to face her and open his eyes, and she'd be gone.

He hated the days he'd have to get up. When he had to go to god damn work and accidently tell himself that at least she'll be waiting for him when he's done.

But she'd never be waiting for him. Those days were gone; never happened. He let her believe that he didn't care; he'd made her want to erase them.

Every good thing that ever happened to him was in those three years. He'd give everything to have her here with him, but everything wasn't enough.

He'd tried. He'd tried everything he could think of to get back to that island. But he'd lost his chance. The island didn't want him back.

One picture. That was all he had. A picture and an article he got off line. Nothing to prove all of the days they had spent together. Nothing to show that they had ever been in love at all.

They hadn't. They never even met.

He rolled over in his empty bed and ended up on top of the remote. A news reporter's monotone voice filled the room. "…found guilty…killed her father…escaped…on the run…" Sawyer quickly shut it off. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to see her picture. He never wanted to look at her again.

There was a knock at the door. He wanted to tell whoever it was to get the hell away because he didn't want to talk to Jack or hide Kate or buy god damn Girl Scout cookies, he just wanted to go back. But the knocking wouldn't stop and it was driving him insane so why the hell not just go and get it over with?

And so he crossed the floor and put his hand on the doorknob and slowly pulled it opened and maybe he was still asleep and he should probably try to wake up now but wasn't he already awake?

"You're not an easy man to find, James."

_She came back._

Kids-MGMT

Juliet carried the cake over to the table.

"Oh, Juliet, that looks amazing!" Amy smiled, rearranging the food to make room for it. "Thanks so much for doing this."

"It's no problem." The two leaned back against the table and watched the dozens of kids running through the barracks, screaming and laughing as they searched for the Easter eggs. "They're adorable."

"Yeah," Amy nodded. "They all really seem to love this."

"I found one!" one boy, Andrew, yelled, jumping up and down with the plastic blue egg as if it was the most precious thing on the planet. Juliet couldn't even remember when life had been so simple.

Amy watched the child with a small, sad smile and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Hey Ames! Can you come help me with this a second?" Horace called from across the lawn, carrying two cardboard boxes with a whole pile more beside him.

She sighed, not moving her hand.

Juliet turned to her. "You haven't told him, have you?"

"I don't know how," Amy admitted. "I don't know how he'll take it."

"He'll take it fine. Come on, you know how much he loves you. If you're happy about it, he will be too."

Amy smiled. "Well what if it were you? How would you tell Jim?"

Juliet opened her mouth and closed it again. Amy almost laughed. "I'll tell him when I'm ready," she said before making her way to Horace.

They had become incredible friends over the last few years and Amy was completely open with Juliet. She knew how much she loves Horace, but also how much she wished it was Paul. And though Juliet always tried to be supportive, she never really could be, because she imagined that James felt the exact same way. And it killed her every time.

"Good thing Twitchy ain't here, huh?" James asked, suddenly beside her. Juliet followed his gaze to see a see a small redhead girl digging in the sand with a boy her age.

"Could you imagine?" Sawyer asks, completely serious. "Seeing the girl you love, knowing she's going to die, and not being able to do anything about it?"

She didn't even want to imagine. She turned to him, Amy's question filling her mind. "James? What would you do if I told you I was pregnant?"

He turned to her with wide eyes. "You're…you're what? Ho-"

"James I'm not. It's just…I think about it sometimes." She looked back to Charlotte. "I think about having a family."

Sawyer was silent. They'd never had this conversation before and he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to say.

"Forget it," she said curtly, turning the opposite way. "Sorry I said anything."

"Hey." He pulled her back and turned her face toward him when she refused to make eye contact. "Juliet."

She reluctantly looked at him, making sure to bring out emotionless Juliet.

Sawyer wanted to pull that mask right off her. He wanted her to stop being so damn afraid of letting him see her crack. He didn't know how she still didn't understand that he'll _always_ have her back, even when she was breaking.

"Come on, Jules. I think about it, too. And I'll be ready someday, I'm just not there yet. We'll get there." He smiled slightly and ran his hand along her cheek. "I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

He could see her mask ripping as she thought again about Kate. "Nothing?"

"_Nothing."_

He tilted her chin up and brought his lips to hers.

"You don't have to hide from me, Juliet."

She knew she could believe him. But she'd always had to hide. After all she's been put through, she didn't know any other way.

So they best she could do right now was let her mask rip a little more and say, "I'll get there."

He saw her eyes soften as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too."

And they kissed once more, surrounded by a sea of kids finding joy in nothing more than a simple plastic Easter egg.


End file.
